Iron Man (MMU film)
Iron Man is a fanfilm created by Max Carroll. The second entry into the'' Marvel Minimate Universe'', the film explores Tony Stark, a billionaire industrialist and master engineer, builds a powered exoskeleton and becomes the technologically advanced superhero Iron Man and faces an international spy, Anton Vanko, who becomes an obsessed terrorist known as the Crimson Dynamo. Plot Genius, billionaire, and playboy Tony Stark, who has inherited the defense contractor Stark Industries from his father, is in war-torn Afghanistan with his friend and military liaison, Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes to demonstrate the new "Jericho" missile. The convoy is ambushed and Stark is critically wounded by one of his own rocket propelled grenades. He is captured and imprisoned in a cave by the terrorist group the Ten Rings, an offshoot of the Taliban, and an electromagnet is grafted into his chest by fellow captive Yinsen to keep the shrapnel shell shards that wounded him from reaching his heart and killing him. Ten Rings leader Raza offers Stark freedom in exchange for building a Jericho missile for the group, but Tony and Yinsen agree Raza will not keep his word. Stark and Yinsen secretly build a powerful electric generator called an arc reactor to power Stark's electromagnet and a suit of powered armor to aid in their escape. Although they keep the suit hidden almost to completion, the Ten Rings attack the workshop when they discover their intentions. Yinsen sacrifices himself to divert them while the suit powers up. The armored Stark battles his way out of the cave to find the dying Yinsen, then in anger burns the Ten Rings' weapons and flies away, crashing in the desert and destroying the suit. After being rescued by Rhodes, Stark returns home to New York City and announces that his company will no longer manufacture weapons. Anton Vanko, a Russian military spy working for the Ten Rings that had been sent to the United States under Raza's orders, infiltrates Stark Industries and tries to uncover Stark's secret, with partial success. In his home workshop, Stark builds an improved version of his suit, as well as a more powerful arc reactor for his chest. Personal assistant Pepper Potts places the original reactor inside a small glass showcase. Though Anton, now a secondary manager to the company, requests details, Stark keeps his work to himself. At a charity event held by Stark Industries, reporter Christine Everhart informs Stark that his company's weapons, including the Jericho, were recently delivered to the Ten Rings and are being used to attack Yinsen's home village, Gulmira. Stark also learns Anton is trying to replace him as head of the company in the name of the Ten Rings. Enraged by these revelations, Stark dons his new armor and flies to Afghanistan, where he saves Yinsen's village. While flying home, Stark is shot at by two F-22 Raptor fighter jets. He reveals his secret identity to Rhodes over the phone in an attempt to end the attack. Meanwhile, the Ten Rings gather the pieces of Stark's prototype suit and meet with Anton, who subdues Raza and has the rest of the group killed under his own agenda. Anton has a new suit reverse engineered from the wreckage. Seeking to find any other weapons delivered to the Ten Rings, Stark sends Pepper to hack into the company computer system from Anton's office. She discovers Anton had been sent to kill Stark and claim his country's secrets, but the group reneged. Potts meets with Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D., a counter-terrorism agency, to inform him of Vanko's activities. Anton's scientists cannot duplicate Stark's arc reactor, so Anton ambushes Stark at his home and takes his. Stark manages to get to his original reactor to replace the taken one. Potts and several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents attempt to arrest Anton, but he dons his suit and attacks them. Stark fights Anton, now going by the identity of "Crimson Dynamo", but is outmatched without his new reactor to run his suit at full capacity. The fight carries Stark and Anton to the top of the Stark Industries building, and Stark instructs Potts to overload the large arc reactor powering the building. This unleashes a massive electrical surge that causes Anton and his armor to fall into the exploding reactor, killing him. The next day, at a press conference, Stark admits to being the superhero the press has dubbed "Iron Man". In a post credits scene, in an unidentifiable location in the Middle East, a mysterious figure is informed by agents of the Ten Rings about what has happened in New York. The figure then places ten individual rings on each of his fingers, and each ring starts to glow a different color, smiling as he does so. Development Sequels Gallery MMU Iron Man.png|Iron Man (MK II) MMU Tony Stark.png|Tony Stark Category:Movies Category:Iron Man Category:Created by MaxGoji